Until we meet again
by Celia123
Summary: Davina est morte. Seule dans le monde ancestrale , elle se contente se voir les jours passer les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à qu'une rencontre imprévue lui donne une chance d'enfin pouvoir retourner chez elle mais elle ignore que depuis son départ les choses ont bien changé à la Nouvelle-Orléans. (KOLVINA) (L'histoire prend place après la saison 3)
1. I'm stuck in hell

Bonjour à tous , j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tout d'abord d'avoir cliquer sur cette histoire et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira , j'ai tout d'abord décidé d'écrire cette histoire par ce que je trouve que le nombre d'histoire sur The originals manque cruellement.

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est plutôt court et qu'il y aura probablement beaucoup de faute donc si vous en voyez n'hésiter pas à me les notifier.

Je vous retrouve plus bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Je marchai dans les rues de la Nouvelles-Orléans du moins dans celle du monde des ancêtres. Je me rappelai avoir marchée des millions de fois dans ces rues . Cette ville était chargée de temps de souvenir , c'était la ville où j'avais grandi , était trahi par ma propre mère , la ville où j'avais appris à faire confiance à nouveau, ou j'avais construit une nouvelle famille par moi-même. Je me revit à Rousseau's en compagnie de Josh, Cami et Marcel pour apprécier un des divers concert de jazz. Durant l'un des rares moment de tranquillité que nous avions pu partager. Un sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ma vie était loin d'être parfaite mais c'était la mienne et tout ces personnes auxquelles je tenais me manquée cruellement.

Je passai devant la vieille boutique à vinyle et mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de dévier sur Kol. J'essaie de contenir mes larmes , d'être forte. Je serais prête à tout pour le revoir, pour avoir la chance de le tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois. Ici , chaque rues , chaque intersections , chaque bars était rempli de souvenir. Tout était à la fois si semblable et si différent.

Dans le monde ancestrale , tout était sombre ,le soleil ne se levais jamais. Tout n'était que tristesse et obscurité, le bonheur n'avait pas sa place ici et peut-être que d'une certaine manière nous autres sorcières le méritions. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici des mois , des années peut-être. Il est difficile de tenir le compte des jours mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais ici depuis une éternité.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour que mourir était ennuyeux mais , c'est une réalitée. La plupart du temps , je me contentai de rester immobile dans le grenier de la vieille cathédrale de St-Anne ressassant le passé inlassablement. Essayant désespérément d'ignorer la douleur qui me consumée de l'intérieur. Puis , cette douleur disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue laissant place à des sortes de visions.

Je voyais à chaque fois la même personne , un homme qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'année et toujours la même ville Denver. Je n'avais jamais l'occasion d'en voir plus , ces visions ne duré jamais plus que quelques secondes. Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose , je ne savais strictement pas qui était cet homme que je ne cessais de voir.

Après ce genre de vision qui était probablement un des effets d'avoir son âme déchirée. Je ressentais souvent le besoin de m'aérer et de me changer les idées. Alors je sortais pour marcher dans les rues de la Nouvelles-Orléans, essayant juste de me rappeler des choses positives qui avaient composé ma vie.

Soudain , une sorcière passa devant moi d'un pas pressé tout en m'ignorant, elle était vêtue d'un capuchon ce qui m'empêchais de la reconnaître. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Non pas l'ignorance , ça j'y étais habituée. Depuis que j'avais détruit le lien qui connecté les ancêtres à la Nouvelle-Orléans j'étais devenue une sorte de paria du moins encore un peu plus qu'auparavant et depuis ce jour les sorcières se contenter de m'ignorer. Ce qui dans les premiers temps m'avais étonné , je m'étais attendue à toute sorte de représailles de leurs parts. Je trouvais étrange que celle-ci soit si pressé , s'il y avait bien une chose dont nous ne manquions pas ici c'était bien du temps. Je m'aperçus alors que la femme se dirigé vers le cimetière.

Je fronçai les sourcilles , un mauvais sentiment s'empara de moi. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait à faire dans le cimetière mais j'étais sûr d'une chose cela ne pouvait signifier rien de bon. Je me mis à la suivre le plus discrètement possible. Je voulais à tout prix découvrir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Soudain le sol se mit à trembler me faisant trébucher , les lampadaires s'éteignirent brusquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivé , ces derniers temps ce genre de secousse était devenu de plus en plus fréquente et je n'étais sûr que d'une chose et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien les causer.

Une fois arrivée dans le cimetière , je me cachais derrière une des nombreuses pierres tombales. Des sorcières discutaient entre elles , elles semblaient agités et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Je m'apprêtais à me rapprocher un peu plus pour parvenir à les entendre quand soudain quelqu'un m'agrippa par le bras.

\- Tu es folle ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? chuchota un homme. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année , il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant. En dégageant mon bras , je lui répondais sèchement légèrement agacée.

\- Tu réalises que techniquement , nous sommes tous morts ici n'est-ce-pas ? Et mêles-toi te tes affaires , tout ceci ne te concerne pas.

Je reportais toute mon attention sur les sorcières alors que l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi dit d'une voix presque désolé:

\- J'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir à recourir à de tel méthode mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je n'eue pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler , ma tête heurta violement une des pierres tombales et ce fût le trou noir.

OOooOOooOO

Je me réveillais dans le grenier de la vieille cathédrale avec un affreux mal de tête , je mis quelques minutes à me souvenir de tout ce qui s'était un peu plus tôt dans le cimetière. Les sorcières , leurs comportements étranges, l'homme. A cette pensée , je me redressais immédiatement. Je le vis alors assis à l'extrémité de mon lit alors que je m'apprêtais à lui montrer ma façon de penser à l'envoyant valser dans un mur. Celui-ci dit d'un ton m'irritant au plus au point:

\- Hey , je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici , je veux seulement te parler !

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu viens juste de m'assommer ? Et puis qui es-tu d'abord ? criai-je.

\- Tu ne semblais pas vouloir être très coopérative, je t'observe depuis quelques semaines Davina Claire , je sais presque tout à ton sujet et j'ai un plan qui pourrait bien nous ramener tous les deux à la vie.

\- Tu m'as espionné ! rétorquai-je en colère, l'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel et répondit:

\- N'en fait pas toute une histoire , ce n'est pas si grave. Tu n'as pas entendu la partie sur le fait d'être capable de revivre ? Mon plan est génial mais , j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le mettre à exécution.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance et désolé de ruiner ton plan si génial mais je peux pas être ramenée , tu as choisi la mauvaise personne répliquai-je froidement. J'observais l'homme avec méfiance , je ne comprenais pas en quoi je pouvais bien lui être utile.

\- Je sais que les ancêtres, on détruit ton âme et je pense savoir comment arranger ça. Et pour ce qui est de la confiance tu n'as plus rien à perdre Davina comme tu me l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure tu es déjà morte. Je te demande juste d'écouter le plan après libre à toi de refuser.

Je l'invitais à continuer aussi difficile qu'il m'était de l'admettre , il avait raison. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Je savais que les chances que tout ceci soit réelle que je puisse réellement partir de cet enfer était faible voir impossible mais s'il y avait la moindre chance que je puisse retrouver tout ce que j'avais perdu ,de retrouver Kol , il me faillait la saisir.

\- Parfait ! En passant , je m'appelle Kai , Kai Parker.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis ( bon ou mauvais , ils ne peuvent être que constructif) , vos suggestions...

Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Célia.


	2. Bring me Back to life

Bonjour à tous , j'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais commencer par m'excuser pour le délais d'attente qui est impardonnable , j'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'y a une raison à tout ce retard mais il n'y en a aucune à l'exception de me fainéantise.

J'espère tout de même que vous avait apprécier ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

Les jours suivant ceux de ma rencontre avec furent les plus longs de ma vie. Il avait essayé tant . bien que mal de me comprendre son plan mais je devais bien avouer que les chances que celui-ci soit un succès étaient infimes.

Il m'avait brièvement expliqué que celui-ci avait été piégé dans un monde-prison pendant quelques années par une puissante sorcière avant d'être libéré par une faction rebelle de sorcière venant de la Nouvelles-Orléans qui souhaitait retrouver la connexion qui les unissait aux ancêtres. Ces sorcières l'avaient libéré pour ensuite le tuer et consacrer son corps pour qu'ainsi son esprit rejoigne le monde ancestral. En effet , elles avaient découvert que si des sorciers assez puissants rejoignaient les ancêtres alors une infime partie du lien entre les deux mondes pourrait se reformer.

Cette connexion demeurait néanmoins faible pour le moment bien que les consécrations avaient lieu depuis maintenant plusieurs sans que je n'en n'ai eu la moindre idée. Néanmoins , cela nous permettrait quand même de nous enfuir. En effet , lorsque à l'aide de l'artefact crée par Eva Sinclair j'avais détruit le lien entre les deux mondes , toutes la magie de ce lien avait été siphonné. Néanmoins , cette objet n'avait été créé que pour servir d'intermédiaire et ne pouvait contenir tant de pouvoir. Toute la magie absorbée avait donc était transféré à l'être le plus proche , moi en l'occurrence.

J'avais sans le savoir absorbé toutes cette énergie, probablement une des raisons pour laquelle les ancêtres m'avais jusque ici laisser tranquille. Kai pensait qu'il était possible que je canalise toutes cette énergie pour recréer le lien entre les deux mondes pour l'espaces de quelques instants. Pendant ce temps , celui-ci serait capable d'effectuer un sort qui serait théoriquement capable de nous ramener tous les deux à la vie.

Ce plan était donc loin d'être parfait , j'étais certaine que les ancêtres allaient essayé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser tant de magie d'un coup mais il s'agissait de mon unique chance , si je voulais revoir les personnes que j'aimais , je devais la saisir.

Il ne nous restait donc plus qu'un seul problème , je ne pouvais toujours pas être ramené des morts à cause de ce que les ancêtres m'avaient fait, mais ce problème s'apprêtait à être résolu. Kai pensait être capable de siphonner la malédiction que celle-ci avait posée sur moi.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, je me tenais en assise en tailleur devant lui dans le grenier de la vieille église. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme . Kai porta alors ses mains sur mon crâne et dit :

\- ça va faire un mal de chien.

Soudain, une violente douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps comme si je brûler de l'intérieur , j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait explosé. Je ne parvenais pas à réprimer le cri de souffrance qui s'échappa de ma gorge. La douleur était trop forte , si forte que je finissais par m'évanouir.

OOOO000OOO

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard avec un mal de crâne atroce, alors que je me relevais difficilement la voix impatiente de Kai se fit entendre:

\- Tu es finalement réveillé , tu as mis du temps ! Allez dépêche toi , j'en ai plus qu'assez de cet endroit , il est temps pour nous de revenir à la vie.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'un pas décidé , je le rattrapais rapidement et lui posait la question qui me tourmentait depuis qu'il m'avait parlé de son plan.

\- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne vas pas essayer de me doubler. Le sort dont tu m'as parlé pour ramener les morts à la vie , comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne vas pas t'en servir uniquement pour toi . Je ne te connais pas , tu pourrais très bien me trahir. Comment puis-je te faire confiance ?

\- Tu ne peux être sûr de rien , je pourrais dire que je suis quelqu'un de fiable mais ce serait mentir , je pourrais te laisser ici piéger avec les ancêtres sans même me retourner sans éprouver aucune trace de culpabilité. Tu devras juste te contenter de me faire confiance , Princesse me déclara-t-il honnêtement.

J'accusais le coup ne m'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse , je lui répondis alors en lui lançant un regard noir :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ne reste en plein milieu du chemin , on n'a pas toute la journée.

Ma réponse le fit éclater de rire et nous nous remîmes en marche en silence vers le cimetière.

Les rues étaient calmes et sombres comme à leur habitude , il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Nous étions plus qu'à quelques mètres du cimetière lorsqu'une dizaines de sorcière apparurent devant nous pour nous barrer la route. Je me mis en position prête à les affronter , je me sentais prête à les éliminer une par une s'il le fallait, je ne souhaitais pas rester coincer dans cet endroit une minute de plus. Je vis alors Kara parmi elle , elle s'avança lentement devant nous , la colère commença à monter en moi alors les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir resurgissait , je voulais lui infliger une peine égale à celle qu'elle m'avait fait subir, des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres envahirent mon esprit. Celle-ci lâcha alors d'un ton dégagé :

J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous demander de partir, je ne voudrais pas avoir recours à d'autres méthodes un peu plus comment dire douloureuse.

Alors que j'allais passé à l'offensive , Kai me dit:

\- Pars devant , je te rejoins dans quelques minutes quand j'en aurais fini avec elles .

\- Je peux très bien m'en occuper moi-même lui répondis-je

Oh ne t'inquiète pas , j'en ai conscience , je serais juste plus rapide , déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître des … crocs.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc , n'était-il pas censé être un sorcier. Immobile j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ça , alors que celui-ci me poussait en direction du cimetière.

Je commençais alors à courir décidant de remettre mes interrogations à plus tard. J'arrivais au cimetière à bout de souffle , je m'apprêtais à commencer le sort quand soudain je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec des cheveux bruns coiffer en un chignon strict , ces yeux étaient couleurs acier et me jaugeait durement. Je ne mettais que quelques secondes à la reconnaître et criai:

-Maman !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère , plus maintenant. Tu dois arrêter cette folie petite idiote, renonce. Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a encore une place pour toi quelque part sur cette terre. Vois la réalité en face , ta mort est probablement la meilleure chose pouvant arriver à toutes les personnes que tu connaissais. Tu n'es qu'une enfant qui ne grandira jamais faisant les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Tu es la plus grande erreur de ma vie , ma plus grande déception , ton père a surement vu ça dès ta naissance et je regrette juste d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps pour le réaliser. Tu n'as aucune idée de à quelle point tu me répulses …

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues , chaque mot de sa tirade me blessant encore un peu plus ,je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui l'avait poussé à me haïr ainsi, j'étais incapable de bouger alors que celle-ci continué sans relâche :

\- Tu es la personne la plus inutile qui m'est était donné de rencontrer Davina ….

Soudain , elle s'arrêta de parler un CRAC sonore se fit entendre, sa tête décrivit un angle étrange et la voix de Kai se fit entendre derrière mon dos :

\- Désolé mais elle ne semblait pas prête de la fermer et nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps , les sorcières ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller.

J'hochai la tête en essuyant les larmes qui mouillaient mes joues et commençait le sort. Je sentis la magie dans mes veines plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais été , elle était partout dans mon corps . Il y eut une lumière aveuglante et ce fût le trou noir.

* * *

Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier HEROWITCH pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir et encourager à écrire cette suite. J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour lire la suite et que mon retard ne t'auras pas fait fuir.

Je tenais aussi a vous informer que cette histoire aura probablement dans le prochain chapitre quelques spoiler sur la saison qui est diffusé en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde la vue donc je vous préviens tout de suite . Si vous avez vu l'épisode n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) .

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis ( bon ou mauvais , ils ne peuvent être que constructif) , vos suggestions...

Bon j'ai fini avec tout mon blabla et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Célia.


	3. Chapitre III: Guess who's back ?

Bonjour à tous , j'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais commencer par m'excuser pour le délais d'attente qui est impardonnable , j'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'y a une raison à tout ce retard mais il n'y en a aucune à l'exception de me fainéantise.

J'espère tout de même que vous avait apprécier ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Guess who's back ?**

J'ouvrai mes yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Lentement , je regardais autour de moi , mais je ne pouvais rien voir tellement il faisait sombre. Je réalisais assez vite que mon corps était entre quatre murs de pierre. J'étais piégé dans ma propre tombe. J'essayai de faire de mon mieux pour garder mon calme et ne pas céder à la panique. Ce qui se révéla être plus compliqué que prévue , je n'avais été une très grande fan des espaces clos. Ma respiration s'accéléra , mon coeur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. J'essayai d'appeler à l'aide en hurlant de toutes mes forces , mes pieds tapant contre la dure paroi de pierre. Je savais pourtant que cela était inutile et après quelques longues minutes , je parvenais enfin à reprendre mon calme.

Après tout , j'étais toujours une sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans , il me suffisait de faire exploser ce mur . Je dirigeai alors lentement ma main vers le dernier rempart qui me séparé du monde des vivants. Je fermai les yeux et soudain une violente explosion se fit entendre, beaucoup plus puissante que celle à laquelle je m'attendais, j'avais dû sous-estimer mes forces.

Soudain , une puissante lumière pénétra dans mon caveau alors que je m'extirpais difficilement de celui-ci. Je pouvais enfin sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Je laissai échapper quelques larmes de joie , j'avais tant rêvé de ce moment , j'avais tant espéré avoir une seconde chance dans ce monde. Je décidais de me mettre en route , il me fallait trouver Kol pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'étais tellement impatiente de le revoir lui mais aussi Marcel et Josh. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué.

Soudain , une pensée me heurta. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ma mort ? Que s'était-il passé depuis mon absence ? Que se passerait-il quand ils apprendront que je suis de retour ? Peut-être que Kol avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais qu'il était très égoïste de ma part de souhaiter que non. Je souhaitais retrouver mon ancienne vie à tout prix tout en sachant au fond de moi que cela était impossible.

Je reprenais mes esprits , je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser comme ça , il me fallait procéder étape par étape. Et la première était de trouver les personnes auxquelles je tenais.

J'étais à deux doigts d'enfin quitter le cimetière lorsqu'un visage familier à l'entrée de celui-ci attira mon regard.

Vincent se tenait en face de moi discutant avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me disais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, me demandant s'il me fallait me manifester. J'avançais doucement vers lui lui d'un pas hésitant , me préparant mentalement à ce que j'allais lui dire , comment étions-nous censée annoncer à quelqu'un que nous avions été ressuscité d'entre les morts ?

Soudain , celui-ci se retourna , il se figea brusquement lorsqu'il m'aperçut puis un sourire se forma sur son visage , et il dit en me serrant dans ces bras :

\- Davina tu es vivante ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comment es-tu revenu ?

\- J'ai eu de l'aide de la part d'un ami en quelques sortes , mais je te raconterai tout ça plus tard c'est une très longue histoire et je dois trouver Kol , tu ne saurais pas par hasard où il se trouve ?

Le visage de Vincent se figea tandis qu'il m'expliqua :

-Davina , la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler des Mikaelsons , ils étaient tous mourant et personne n'a entendu parler d'eux depuis.

J'eut l'impression de voir mon monde s'effondrer , cela ne pouvait pas être vrai , il ne pouvait être mort. J'avais passé si longtemps à essayer de le ramener. Je ne pouvais plus respirer , les larmes coulées abondamment sur mes joues. L'espace d'une seconde , je sentit même ma magie tenter d'échapper à tout contrôle , c'est en luttant pour la contrôler que je demandais difficilement:

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dois tout me raconter Vincent !

Vincent mis une minute avant de me répondre et il m'expliqua comment Marcel avait pris le sérum , comment il avait mis à terre tous les Mikaelsons. Il m'expliqua aussi comment celui-ci gardé Klaus prisonnier, comme une sorte de trophée.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Marcel ferait ça ?

-Davina tu sais que Marcel tenait beaucoup à toi , il voulait sa revanche sur ceux qui était responsable de ta mort.

-Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Kol , il ne pouvait se contrôlé , les ancêtres le manipulé. Je refuse de croire que Kol est mort , c'est impossible. Si Klaus est toujours vivant , ils n'auraient jamais laissé la mort de ces frères et sœurs impunis , il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir de l'endroit où Marcel le garde prisonnier et aurait mis la ville toute entière à feu et à sang. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de survivre j'en suis certaine. Et si je veux retrouver Kol , je dois libérer Klaus , il est ma seule chance de le revoir, annonçai-je d'une traite sans reprendre mon souffle.

Vincent me regarda en secouant la tête il me répondit:

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Davina , la Nouvelle-Orléans est en paix depuis cinq ans , depuis leurs départ. Admettons que tu le libères et qu'il trouve les autres , ils reviendront tous ici pour se venger et des personnes vont mourir. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en lui lançant froidement :

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus.

Je tournais les talons prête à trouver Klaus tout seul , je le haïssais certe , mais s'il était ma seule chance de trouver Kol, il me fallait le trouver et le libérer et je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre.

Soudain , je sentit la main de Vincent se refermer le bras et je l'entendit me dire :

-Je ne veux pas utiliser la force , ne m'y force pas s'il te plaît. Renonce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase , sa tête s'écrasa violemment contre un mur de pierre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer que face à moi se tenait Kai. Ces vêtements étaient couvert de terre , il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et le visage couvert de sang ce qui me fit au premier abord reculé d'un pas puis je me me ruai vers Vincent pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et hurlai à l'intention de Kai:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Désolé mais tu semblais avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser et je m'ennuyais , bon je l'avoue ...surtout je m'ennuyais. Il est juste évanouis tu sais , il ira bien. Je propose donc qu'on le laisse ici. J'ai cru comprendre que nous devions trouver quelqu'un et que nous avions du pain sur la planche, répondit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous , je peux parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? on se connaît à peine lançai-je hésitante.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit je m'ennuie donc je vais t'aider à libérer ton ami , comment il s'appelle déjà Kla..Klaus, quel prénom étrange mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Donc je te viens en aide et en échange tu me devras un service . Qu'en dis-tu? me proposa-t-il.

Je mettais quelques minutes avant d'accepter sa proposition , un peu hésitante. Kai s'était montré être fiable jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'était cependant pas entièrement certaine de pouvoir lui accorder ma confiance mais , il marquait un bon point. Je ne pouvais pas faire évader Klaus sans aide. Je jugeais néanmoins bon d'ajouter :

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami !

* * *

Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier HEROWITCH pour sa review, je suis très contente que tu apprécie cette histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Un grand merci aussi à Guest pour sa review.

Je remercie aussi toute les personnes suivant cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à vous manifestez pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis ( bon ou mauvais , ils ne peuvent être que constructif) , vos suggestions...

Bon j'ai fini avec tout mon blabla et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Célia.


End file.
